xesteriafandomcom-20200213-history
Class List
The following classes are available in the Xesteria setting. You may click each of the following links to visit a class page. Each class page contains all information about leveling the class, what features are available to them, and what archetypes you have to choose from when playing the class. If you find a homebrew class or archetype that you'd like to try, mention it and it will be included on this page if it seems to be properly balanced. Class Page ● Alchemist ● Archivist ● Artillerist ● Battle Smith ---- Class Page ● Path of the Ancestral Guardian ● Path of the Battlerager ● Path of the Beast ● Path of the Berserker ● Path of the Bloodborn ● Path of the Exile ● Path of the Juggernaut ● Path of the Storm Herald ● Path of the Totem Warrior ● Path of the Vanguard ● Path of the Wild Soul ● Path of the Zealot ---- Class Page ● College of Eloquence ● College of Glamour ● College of Lore ● College of Mockery ● College of Satire ● College of Swords ● College of Trickery ● College of Valor ● College of Whispers ---- Class Page ● Order of the Dream ● Order of the Ghostslayer ● Order of the Lycan ● Order of the Mutant ● Order of the Profane Soul ---- Class Page ● Arcana Domain ● Blood Domain ● Ambition Domain ● City Domain ● Death Domain ● Divine Domain ● Forge Domain ● Grave Domain ● Knowledge Domain ● Life Domain ● Light Domain ● Nature Domain ● Order Domain ● Protection Domain ● Solidarity Domain ● Strength Domain ● Tempest Domain ● Trickery Domain ● Twilight Domain ● War Domain ● Zeal Domain ---- Class Page ● Circle of Dreams ● Circle of the Bloodmoon ● Circle of the Land ● Circle of the Moon ● Circle of the Shepherd ● Circle of Spores ● Circle of the Sword ● Circle of Twilight ● Circle of Wildfire ---- Class Page ● Arcane Archer ● Battle Master ● Brute ● Cavalier ● Champion ● Dawn Knight ● Dragon Knight ● Eldritch Knight ● Mage Breaker ● Monster Hunter ● Psychic Warrior ● Rune Knight ● Samurai ● Scout ● Sharpshooter ● Swashbuckler ● Warrior ---- Class Page ● Order of the Blade ● Order of the Chained God ● Order of the Church ● Order of the Dragoon ● Order of the Ebon Hawk ● Order of the Obelisk ● Order of the Shield ● Order of the Steed ● Order of the Sun ● Order of War ---- Class Page ● Way of the Astral Self ● Way of the Drunken Master ● Way of the Four Elements ● Way of the Kensei ● Way of the Long Death ● Way of the Open Hand ● Way of Mercy ● Way of Shadow ● Way of the Sun Soul ● Way of Tranquility ---- Class Page ● Order of the Avatar ● Order of the Awakened ● Order of the Immortal ● Order of the Nomad ● Order of the Soul Knife ● Order of the Wu Jen ---- Class Page ● Oath of the Ancients ● Oath of Conquest ● Oath of the Crown ● Oath of Devotion ● Oath of Heroism ● Oath of Mercy ● Oath of Redemption ● Oath of Treachery (Oathbreaker) ● Oath of the Unconquered ● Oath of Vengeance ---- Class Page ● Botanical Doctrine ● Contagion Doctrine ● Elimination Doctrine ● Eradication Doctrine ● Preservation Doctrine ● Quarantine Doctrine ---- Class Page ● Beast Master ● Gloom Stalker ● Horizon Walker ● Hunter ● Monster Slayer ● Night Stalker ● Primeval Guardian ● Skirmisher ● Spirit Tamer ● Swarmkeeper ---- Class Page ● Arcane Trickster ● Assassin ● Deceiver ● Inquisitive ● Mastermind ● Outlaw ● Scout ● Soulknife ● Swashbuckler ● The Revived ● Thief ---- Class Page ● Aberrant Mind ● Divine Soul ● Draconic Bloodline ● Giant Soul ● Phoenix Sorcery ● Pyromancer ● Sea Sorcery ● Shadow Magic ● Stone Sorcery ● Storm Sorcery ● Undeath Symbiosis ● Wild Magic ---- Class Page ● The Archfey ● The Celestial ● The Deep Spawn ● The Elder Brain ● The Fiend ● The Ghost in the Machine ● The Great Old One ● The Hexblade ● The Lurker in the Deep ● The Noble Genie ● The Raven Queen ● The Seeker ● The Undying ---- Class Page ● Artificer ● Bladesinger ● Glade Wizard ● Lore Mastery ● Onomancy ● Psionics ● School of Abjuration ● School of Conjuration ● School of Divination ● School of Enchantment ● School of Evocation ● School of Illusion ● School of Invention ● School of Necromancy ● School of Transmutation ● Technomancy ● Theurgy ● War Magic Category:Class Category:Browse Category:Gameplay Mechanics